With the advent of the Internet and a decline in computer prices, many people are communicating with one another through computers interconnected by networks. A number of different communication mediums have been developed to facilitate such communications between computer users. One type of prolific communication medium is electronic mail (e-mail).
Unfortunately, because the costs of sending e-mail are relatively low, e-mail recipients are being subjected to mass, unsolicited, commercial e-mailings (colloquially known as e-mail spam or spam e-mails). These are akin to junk mail sent through the postal service. However, because spam e-mail requires neither paper nor postage, the costs incurred by the sender of spam e-mail are quite low when compared to the costs incurred by conventional junk mail senders. Due to this and other factors, e-mail users now receive a significant amount of spam e-mail on a daily basis. Spam e-mail impacts both e-mail users and e-mail providers. For e-mail users, spam e-mail can be disruptive, annoying, and time consuming. For an e-mail service provider, spam e-mail represents tangible costs in terms of storage and bandwidth usage. These costs may be substantial when large numbers of spam e-mails are sent.